Trixie in Love
by Catvalove the Metal-Pixie
Summary: Patricia thought she got over her crush on Jerome since she liked Eddie,But she was wrong she starts to falling love more with him,Will she still try to give up her crush or will she make sure that Jerome will fall in love with her too
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic here so I hope you like it

I don't own House of Anubis if I did Patrome would already happen by Season 1

* * *

><p>~Patricia's POV~ I was in love with Eddie well I thought I was but then I started thinking about my crush before him which was the slimeball Jerome Clarke,I realized that Jerome has something that Eddie doesn't have and I can't put my mind to it,He was the funniest cutest prankster ever than Alfie and I was in love with him and I decided to move on from him since he was too in love with Mara to see that I liked him.I moved on to the American Eddie who I have to admit I like since I saw him but our relationship didn't work out since he just wanted to take a break,I found out much later that Jerome began dating Mara since she barely liked him back,My heart sinked but I didn't let that get the best of me,I realized that I was still in love with Slimeball,I'm eating at the dining table before I go to school and couldn't help but take a look at Jerome laughing,He's very cute wait I didn't just say that,I'm pretending to eat while dreaming still thinking about Jerome,It got interrupted after Jerome yelled my name<p>

"Patricia!" He Yelled and I went back to reality

"What do you want slimeball!" I snapped at him

"Were you thinking about your ex-boyfriend Eddie?" He said while laughing

"No I wasn't thinking about that weasel" I snapped

*Eddie gave me an angry expression*

"So what were you dreaming of?" Jerome asked

"My fist in your face" I said

"Nice dream,I had a dream too" He said

"Was it the same thing?" I asked

"No it was my beautiful girlfriend Mara" He answered

*Mara kisses his cheek while Patricia moans*

"Is there a problem?" Mara asked

"No,I need to go to school before I'm late,Lets go Joy" I snapped

"But I stil-" I cut Joy off by pulling her arm to go with me to school,I don't want to put up with Jerome and Mara's lovefest especially to put up with Eddie's anger

**I know its such a short chapter,but the next chapter will be long,Hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own HOA

Joy and I stopped at 's class because we came running all the way here.

"I wasn't finish eating!" Joy yelled at me.

"Sorry, Joy. I just couldn't stand being there and seeing Jerome and Mara's love fest."

"Wait, don't tell me," she said and thought for a moment, then smirked at me.

"No, I don't like Jerome," I answered her unspoken question.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I just hate looking at people being all mushy," I said.

"Well I hate seeing people being romantic, like Fabina," she said with an angry expression.

"You're saying that because you like Fabian."

"Well, don't you still like Eddie after your break-up?" she asked.

"No. I have strong feelings...for someone else."

"It's Jerome, isn't it?" she asked with a smirk.

"Don't tell anybody, especially not Mara."

"I think you mean Jara," she said.

"Why are you with the couple names like Amber?"

"I thought of them before her," she snapped back.

"I just don't know what he sees in that brainy girl."

Joy and me sat down on the floor.

"She's nice and supportive," she said.

"Oh, I'm not!"

"I'm not saying that."

She put her hands up in surrender

"Forget it. I want to show Jerome I like him, but if I do, Mara will suspect and will know that I like him, and she probably won't let me go anywhere near him."

"That doesn't sound like Mara," she said.

"That's how she sounds when she's jealous," I said.

"Yeah. Just tell him you like him," Joy said while she gave me a punch in the arm.

"Did it work when you said that to Fabian?"

"No, then I think you should ignore Jerome," she said.

I was in shock because I can't ignore him.

"That's impossible. Everywhere I go I see him, even where we live!" I shouted at her.

"Calm down. This is harder than when you liked Eddie," she said while slapping her forehead.

"Jerome will not break up with Mara! He won't feel the same way."

"You don't know that. He may have a crush on you too," she said.

"He does not. All he talks about is Mara this and Mara that!"

"I've never seen you this jealous before," she said while laughing.

"I'm not jealous. Alright, maybe a little."

I widened my eyes.

"Just a little?" she asked.

"Okay, a lot. I hate that boys are scared to like me, especially Jerome. I'm just his friend. That's all he sees in me. I rested my head in Joy's shoulder.

"Wow. You really are in love with him more than you were with Eddie."

She put her head on mine.

"I will not change to be like Mara. That's her thing. Why does he has to have a great personality and be cute?"

"Patricia loves Jerome," she said while poking my cheeks because I was blushing.

"Don't tell anybody. It's just between you and I."

"My lips are sealed," she said.

We left to the bathrooms so Joy can fix putting her make-up while I fix my hair.

Next chapter you'll find out someone heard Patricia and Joy's conversation. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!


End file.
